


Galvatron

by FennFeatherDragon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Forgiveness, Gen, Nightmares, Penance - Freeform, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennFeatherDragon/pseuds/FennFeatherDragon
Summary: Plague by nightmares, Galvatron seeks a way to cleanse his spark of his dark past.





	Galvatron

Time passes, more returned to Cybertron. The landing zones were getting a study work out welcoming home those scattered to the stars. After eons of war and nearing extinction, their population began to soar. More sparkling eggs were found either scattered across Cybertron's surface or in the arms of returning mechs. Sometimes, even a new spark would exit a ship, nervously clinging to its guardians heels.

The outcome was clear, the Autobots had won the war but welcomed both Autobot and Decepticon back home. Word quickly spread of Optimus's sacrifice. But after the crest fallen news the next to follow was always in concern of Megatron. When they heard the war lord still lived, many bristled in anger and spat curses at his name. Matter became worse when they encountered Megatron walking the streets of Iacon in his new armor.

The scene was nearly always the same. If it was an Autobot, they would prepare to open fire but Smokescreen and Bumblebee would race to stop the unneeded violence and fully explain. Soon, a few of the older sparklings began to tail after Megatron, captivated by his might. When an Autobot witnessed his gentleness towards them, that was normally more then enough to stun the onlooker and drop the attack. 

However, if it was a Decepticon who spied their former leader, they would shout in joy and question what the next move should me. They were always eager to keep fighting for Lord Megatron. Such enthusiasm was always met with anger, Megatron quickly telling the mech the Decepticons are no more, and to no longer address him as 'Lord Megatron'.

“Megatron is a horrid name I have sullied for the rest of time and all of history. Speak of Megatron only in the past! But I am no longer that mech. No, my name is Galvatron. And you will call me as such!” Galvatron would growl each time. The name of Megatron, a name he had given himself, such horrid memories were tied to that wretched name. Even in recharge he could sometimes hear Unicron calling out that name. Galvatron, however, was his chance to make new memories in this Renaissance age.

But Galvatron struggled to get a peaceful recharge, any new memories he made could not hide his war crimes. The nightmares replayed over and over, those he cut down in anger, shot in the back to prove he would not be disobeyed, the destruction of young sparklings at his hand, they all replayed horridly over and over and over. 

Murderer... murderer... brutish tyrant... murderer... please no! Spare them! Let me go! Megatron! Stop this! I won't tell you anything! Cybertron's killer! Murderer! 

Galvatron whimpered in recharge, clutching his head, “No! Stop! Leave me be! Go away! What do you want from me!?”

Murderer! Murderer! We'd follow you to the pit in back. And you repay us by shooting us in the back. Our cries for help from our leader went unheard. You left us to rust! Tyrant! Murderer! You did not care for your loyal followers! You would just as soon cut us down! Rip out our throats! A gladiator you were, a discarded tool of Unicron you shall be until you rust!

“Silence!” Galvatron roars suddenly sitting up and venting heavily. His red optics dart right then left, he swivels his body swearing he saw the ghost of everyone he had struck down at the corner of his optics.

“Murderer...”

“What more do you want from me!” Galvatron snarls at the ruined cityscape around him, “I have returned to being a lowly miner! I gather materials to rebuild what I have destroyed! What else must I do!?”

A young familiar voice suddenly speaks up from behind him in concern,“Galvatron?”

The former war lord leaps in fright and turns ready to fight, but instead finds a black and yellow scout, “Oh...” his growls once more before lowering his stance, “It's just you....”

Bumblebee cautiously lowers his hands, “Are you okay?” The yellow scout asks giving the distraught silver, purple, and rust colored mech a worried look.

“Nightmares,” Galvatron answers shaking his head and turning to walk away from the younger mech, “Why are you this far out from Iacon?”

Bumblebee quickly trots ahead catching up to the much larger mech, “I was looking for Cliffjack and Tracks. Everyone knows they like to follow you around.”

“Much to Arcee's dislike, I've noticed,” Galvatron notes with a smirk, “But, no, I have not seen my two sparkling shadows, yet. Are you certain they are not with Knockout, or Wheeljack?”

“Already checked,” Bee answers with a sigh before stopping and tilting his head to look at the sky, “You think with those two being grounders, they would be easy to keep track of.”

Galvatron pauses in his gait and looks over his shoulder at the smaller mech. His optics snap to a small scar near the base of the Autobot's neck, “You still have that scar?”

Bumblebee blinks and looks at him, then places one hand to the base of his neck feeling the raised metal, “Oh, yeah. The cyber-matter fixed my voice box, but for whatever reason left that.” he then smirks, “War scars, the sparklings love to ask about them.”

“I gave you that scar,” Galvatron points out, “When you didn't tell me what I wanted to know.”

“And took my voice,” Bee adds with a gentle forgiving smile, “Yeah, Megatron did that. Not Galvatron.” He walks up and gently pats Galvatron on the back, “If anything I think we're even. You killed me, I was brought back. Then I killed you, and you were brought back.”

“We are probably the only two who survived the war that can say that,” Galvatron notes looking to the sky, “Though I'm certain your return to life was far less painless then mine was.”

The scout doesn't answer at first, an idea brewing in his helm, but instead, he begins to walk back towards Iacon, “Hey, Galvatron,” the scout pauses and turns back to face him, “I just want you to know, although I felt Megatron deserved it, I still went to Well of Allsparks and begged Primus forgiveness for my actions against him.”

“Why in Primus's name would you do that?” Galvatron asks perplexed at the statement.

Bumblebee shifts into his vehicle form, “So I could recharge in peace. I'll see you at the build sights!” And with that, the young scout hurries away looking for any kind of trail of the missing sparklings.

Galvatron watches him speed off then then hums in thought, “Not a bad idea, scout.”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reaching the outskirts of Iacon, Galvatron pauses for a moment as the wind sings pass him. Such a welcoming feeling, the currents were in his favor for such a long flight. As he prepares to take off, two sets of very familiar footsteps come from behind him, followed by hushed voices. He looks over his left shoulder just in time to see a blur of red and blue duck out of sight. Shaking his head, rolling his optics and venting a sigh, he walks over the debris.

“Shh! Shh! He will hear us.”

“Stop talking. Don't move. Shh!”

Galvatron easily sinks both clawed servos into the pile and pulls out the two young mechs by the back of their collars, “Why are you two this far out?”

“It was CJ's idea!” the younger thinner blue mech quickly squeaks out, his orange face scrunched in worry and one digit pointing at his friend. 

“It was Tracks's idea!” the bulkier red mech with short silver horns counters pointing back at his friend.

Galvatron let's out a gruff huff, “I do not care who's idea it was. Neither one of you answered my question. Why are you two this far out?”

“Well, you're going on an adventure, aren't you, Galvatron?” the red mech asks.

“It is not an adventure, Cliffjack,” Galvatron corrects him and gently sets them back down on their peds, “It is a journey.”

“Where to?” Tracks curiously chirps.

Galvatron look down at them debating on telling them. He could lie, make the journey sound dull and hopefully convince them to return to Iacon. On the other side, he would prefer to tell them the truth. The sparklings seemed to be the only beings left on Cybertron willing to walk up to him without fear or revenge shining in their optics. But that would cause them to want to follow him, Galvatron had no doubts about that.

Cliffjack and Tracks bounce energetically on the metal soil, their optics glued to the former tyrant, “Well? Where are you going?” they ask again.

Galvatron smirks, he was going to regret this, “The Well of Allspark”

Just as he predicted, they gasp and their optics stretch wide, “Can we come with you?” By now the duo were about to bounce out of their armor.

“I've never seen the Well!” Tracks notes, “We can go see it with you! Right?”

“Wrong,” Galvatron answers and turns away from them, “It is too long and too dangerous for either one of you. Go back to Iacon and-”

“-And stay safe,” Cliffjack finishes angrily, “No! No! Galvatron! Everyone keeps saying we can explore outside of the city when we are older! News flash! We are older!”

“Yeah!” Tracks adds, “We are the oldest sparklings! Why can't we leave the city? We're tired of it! We've seen it a million times!”

“We want to see Cybertron!” Cliffjack continues running up to and in front of Galvatron, “Not just Iacon!”

“Yeah! Yeah!” Tracks speaks again running up to stand next to his friend, “We're old enough!”

Galvatron stops his march and looks down at the youngsters blocking his path, “You two may be the oldest. However, both of you are still quite young. Cybertron may be our home, but the war was never the only danger. There are scraplets, hidden smelting pits, unpredictable acid rains, devastating lighting storms known to short out anyone unfortunate enough to be caught. The shifting plates have caused old mines to become unstable; what looks like solid ground could give out in a second if you do not know what to look for.” With a sweep of one arm he pushes them out of his way, “Go home.”

“Then show us!” Tracks answers, “Show us Cybertron!”

Cliffjack nods, “Yeah! I mean, no one would dare try to challenge you. Well, except for Predaking. We are safe with you! Everything is scared of you!”

Galvatron freezes, anger building up within him, “And that is something, I am trying,” he suddenly spins around, girting his horrid fangs at the duo trying to bite down his fury, “To change!”

The sparklings jump and shrink back from him in fear, holding up their arms, and giving him confused looks, “S-sorry....” Cliffjack squeaks out.

With a sigh, Galvatron straightens up and turns away from them trying to calm himself once more, “No, I am sorry. I did not mean to get angry at you two. You are talking about Megatron, not me.”

Tracks's orange face suddenly lights up with an idea, “Galvatron wants to teach the sparklings about ways of peace right?”

“I do,” the large mech answers looking over his shoulder.

“That means learning more about Cyberton then just the war, right?” Tracks continues, “Like, how to avoid scraplets, what unsteady ground looks like, clues to an incoming storm.”

“And your point, young one?” Galvatron finally asks.

Pumping his fist, the slender blue mech smiles, “Well, Galvatron would want sparklings to know all about Cybertron. And if you teach us, we could tell about the world to the younger sparklings! And, and... um....”

Cliffjack snaps his fingers, “The best way to learn is from the beginning! The beginning is the Well of Allsparks right? Where all life comes and one day returns! Where Optimus Prime went so that life could continue! It is only right that we say 'hello' to him. So we should start there!” He nods looking at the purple, silver, and rust mech hopefully.

Galvatron sighs again placing his left servo over his face and shakes his head, defiantly should have just lied, “Okay. You may come with me. But only on two conditions.” he turns to face them and holds up one claw, “First: Do as I say.” He raises another claw, “Second: Stay close. Am I clear?”

“Crystal clear!” Cliffjack and Tracks answer cheering in victory.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Stop! Both of you! Stop!” Galvatron nearly crashes to into the surface, holding out both arms to stop the speeding  sparklings. The sound of screeching metal carries through the desolate landscape mixing with the shattering of crystal plants.

The trio of mechs grind to a halt, Galvatron leaning away from the cliff edge, both Cliffjack and Tracks  squashed against his large back. The oldest member lets out a sigh of relief as CJ lifts his head, “Aw come on, we were about to hit a new top speed!”

“You were about to dive into a smelting pit,” Galvatron corrects him nodding to the edge.

Tracks blinks and looks over the edge, Galvatron keeping one servo on him, ready to yank him back, “Whoa... you can feel the heat all of the way up here!”

“Huh?” Cliffjack looks over the edge as well, “Whoa! You can! … That's a long drop down.”

With a grunt, Galvatron moves to his knees, both servos ready to snatch them back in case one slips, “Smelting pits, some have burned out but the larger ones, such as this one, continue to churn even after eons of not being used. They are nothing more then giant holes of molten metal and whatever else is unfortunate enough to fall in. The sides are made to withstand such high heats and keep them contained. Given enough time, if they are not fed, a smelting pit will burn out.”

Cliffjack lets out a whistle, “Wow... but, how could you even see it? I mean, from the air sure, but on the ground....”

“It's invisible!” Tracks finishes.

“Only to the untrained optics,” Galvatron answers, “Look at the air above the pit. Notice how it is wavy and distorts your sight?” The sparklings nod watching the heat waves, “That is how you tell one is near by. Also the edge of the pit, if you see your path suddenly shorten and seemingly drop out of existence, hit your brakes and find another path. Does that make sense?” He asks with a smile looking at them.  The sparklings' innocent optics, one set blue, the other set yellow, Galvatron swore for a moment he saw Orion Pax looking  back with his own innocent curious optics

He stands and gently pulls them away from the molten metal which stood ready to swallow each of them whole, “Let us keep going. The Well of Allsparks is not much further now.” Leaping back into the air, he leads the two grounders across the metal surface of their home. This journey was going about as smooth as he could have hoped. Aside from a close call with some scraplet scouts and the two sparklings nearly driving straight into a smelting pit. 

Either way, soon enough they would be at the Well, Galvatron could pay his respects and hopefully rid himself of these nightmares, plus Cliffjack and Tracks would at long last stop complaining about never being able to leave Iacon. For the time being anyway.

It was then a clap of thunder came from over head, causing the sparklings to slow down and look at the sky, “Uh, Galvatron?” Cliffjack starts, “That wasn't the sound of metal crunching.... was it?”

Galvatron lands again and looks at the sky, his optics darting around from cloud to cloud. Seeing a select few suddenly light up and thunder rumble once more made him snarl, “It is an electric storm! We will be zapped out in the open like this!”

“What!” Tracks shouts in panic, “Wh-where do we go! There is no where to hide!”

Galvatron turns and begins to run, deviating from his set course, “Over here! I saw a small alcove that will protect us! If we get under ground, Primus will shield us from the storm!”

However, the rumble of approaching thunder was not the only sound that followed the trio. A roar from a smaller engine, Galvatron easily recognized it as a two wheeler, “Who in there right mind would be out in this approaching storm?” He ponders aloud looking towards the sound.

Cliffjack adjusts his rear view mirror and suddenly slams his brakes at the sight of the small blue motorcycle, “Guardian! Ah scrap, I'm in deep trouble....”

“You got that right you are!” Arcee snarls as she speeds ahead  and transforms, placing herself between the sparklings and Galvatron causing even Tracks to stop, “What by the Allspark are you two doing this far out!” Her voice carried anger and the worry of a protective guardian, any earthling would have mistaken it for a mother's voice, “And you! Galvatron! You let them come!?”

“Can we discuss this later!” he spits back over the growing storm, “or did you miss the storm you came racing past!”

“It is just a heat storm!” Arcee remarks over a clap over thunder, “The lighting is staying in the clouds! If you want to go on a grand adventure across Cybertron instead of rebuilding then do so without placing them in danger, Galvatron! I'm taking both of them back to Iacon! Where it is safe!”

“You will never make it!” Galvatron roars back, “And it is not fair to the sparklings to keep them coop up in the city. They need to learn of their home! And we are starting at the beginning, the Well of Allsparks!”

Cliffjack and Tracks huddled together watching the two older warriors argue. They knew, once upon a time, that they were on opposite side of the war. Between the argument and the roaring clouds, they grew more and more fearful. Tracks had read about environmental hazards, Knockout made sure that he knew everything that could harm his looks.

Suddenly, a bolt of lighting cracks from the clouds and hits the metal soil, spreading its deadly light in a deafening circle and leaving a sprawling scorch mark. The sparklings scream in terror, leaping from their alt modes and landing between Acree and Galvatron, “E-electric storm!” Cliffjack yells, pointing at the burnt soil.

Arcee turns and her optics go wide as she looks towards the clouds, “Scrap!”

“I told you so!” Galvatron barks, grabbing both Cliffjack and Tracks's wrist and pulling them towards a cave opening, “This way if you want to live! Get inside! Before another one hits!”

“Yes, sir!” The duo remarks quickly scurrying inside as another bolt crashes against the ground, seeming to chase them.

“Don't leave me out here!” Arcee calls after the once mighty tyrant following him, unbelievingly, to safety.

Galvatron reaches out and grabs her servo, quickly tossing the much smaller femme inside before ducking inside as well as another bolt crashes near where he once stood, “Is everyone alright?” He asks  as they back into the cavern and away from the raging storm.

“I'm alright,” Tracks answers still shaking, “That was scary!”

Cliffjack whimpers and nods in agreement, “That storm almost got us!”

Arcee places a gentle servo on each of them, “There there, we are safe in here. We just have to wait for the storm to pass. Then we are heading back to Iacon.”

“There is no reason to be in such a hurry to get home,” Galvatron says, sitting down against a wall, “We are close to the Well. We should simply continue there. Then, we can go back to Iacon.”

Arcee quickly turns on him,” Have you forgotten what we told you!? We made a promise. All of us! Including you, to protect the sparklings, no matter what.”

“Have I not done so?” Galvatron counters, “See for yourself, Arcee. They are very much intact and functioning. How can we protect them, if we do not teach them the dangers lurking on Cybertron? Let the sparklings observe them with one of us close by to pull them back if needed.”

Arcee crosses her arms, “We have the Hall of Records to show and teach them that.”

Galvatron scoffs, “Real life experience wins over reading from a data pad any solar cycle. Cliffjack! How can you tell a scraplet scout is near by?”

Cliffjack blinks and suddenly sits upright, “Huh? Oh... uh....”

“Come now,” the large mech speaks encouragingly, “What did I show you?”

“Bite marks,” CJ answers as he face brightens, “Small and round, like a mining drill. A scraplets large optics can give them away at a distance.”

“Very good. Tracks,” Galvatron continues, “How does one stop a scraplet scout from returning to the colony.”

“You freeze it and squash it!” Tracks answers, “A dead scraplet is the only good scraplet.”

Arcee rolls her optics unimpressed, “Please, that is in the Hall of Records. You are only proving my point.”

Cliffjack speaks up, “But, he showed us what a smelting pit looks like! And how to avoid it.”

“What were you doing near a smelting pit!” Arcee suddenly asks in alarm.

Galvatron's face turned to panic, a look caught by Tracks, “We drove by one! I asked about it. Right CJ?”

“Huh... oh!” he nods to his friend, “Right! We went pass one and Galvatron showed us.” Galvatron quickly mouths a phrase to them with a pleading look while pointing behind his back. CJ shrugs at Arcee, “Well, more like we looked over his shoulders.”

“Yep!” Tracks speaks with a nod as Galvatron vents a silent sigh in relief.

Arcee turns back to look at Galvatron, “I see....”

The large mech smirks, “Dear Arcee, we may have once been foes, but I assure you I only have their best interest at spark. Why, it would be a disservice to Optimus Prime's sacrifice to not let the sparklings see all of Cybertron.” He picks up a servo full of dirt, “The dangerous and safe sides of our home reborn,” he lets the dirt fall from his servo, “And guide them to building it a new.”

Arcee scoffs once again then looks back to the entrance of the cavern, “Sounds like we are going to be stuck here for a while, may as well get some recharge.”

“Guardian!” Cliffjack whines, “I'm not even tired....”

“You will be,” Arcee counters, “You've spent most of this solar cycle traveling. You need some rest for the journey back home.”

“I don't want to go back home!” Tracks counters with a scowl, “Not without saying 'hi' to Optimus.”

“Yeah!” CJ adds, “We have to be close, we want to say 'hi' to Optimus.”

“I'll think about it,” Arcee answers, “Now, get comfortable and recharge.” Both of the sparklings simply continue to scowl at her with the meanest looks they can muster from their innocent optics, arms crossed and knees drawn up to their chins. 

“You will wake up stiff if you recharge like that,” Galvatron notes as he shuffles into a more comfortable position, “This storm is not going anywhere and neither are we. I have no idea where these tunnels go and I do not wish to get lost. We can continue to the Well tomorrow. Now, recharge or you will be to tired to say 'hi', alright?”

“Okay!” They answer liking Galvatron's ideas much more then Arcee's as they to shift and lay down on the cavern floor.”

“Thanks for nothing,” Arcee speaks to him only getting a satisfied smirk from Galvatron.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Arcee stirs from her recharge, pausing a moment to stretch where she lays. First, she looks to her left, Cliffjack and Tracks were both still soundly recharging, curled up with their backs against one another. She smiles contently then looks ahead, Galvatron seeming to have not moved an inch since he slipped into recharge. She had to admit, she was amazed someone so large would be comfortable sleeping upright like that. Silently she stands up and walks towards the entrance, pausing to look down at Galvatron. Something wasn't right, he wouldn't have come out this far just for the sparkling's sake.

“Something troubling you, two wheeler?” He speaks keeping his optics closed, causing Arcee to jump.

“Sorry,” she answers, “I thought you were still in recharge.”

“It is quite alright, I have not had a sound recharge in ages,” he answers opening his red optics, “You did not answer my question,” he points out looking up at her.

Arcee looks back to the entrance of the cave then over to the sparklings, “It doesn't add up. You wouldn't have brought them out here just so they could say 'hi' to Optimus.”

“It was not my initial reason, true,” Galvatron admits, “But what can I say, Cliffjack can make quite a case.”

“Or you truly do have a soft spark now,” Arcee counters with a smile, “What was your initial reason?”

Galvatron turns to look at the sparklings, “Remarkable isn't it.... How they bear a resemblance to both Cliffjumper and Breakdown.”

“You are avoiding my question,” Arcee states. 

“Very well...” he answers looking back to her, “Bumblebee gave me the idea.”

“Bumblebee?” she inquires even more confused.

“As I said I have not had a decent recharge in quite some time. Ever since Optimus freed me from Unicron's torment, I've been having horrible nightmares. Without fail, they rob me of a decent recharge any time I slip deeply into a dream. Accusations, from both Autobot and Decepticon, all of them true.” he shakes his head, “I cannot recharge. Bumblebee admitted that he recharged better after begging forgiveness from Primus.”

“Forgiveness for what?” Arcee questions.

A smile pulls at one corner of his scarred lips, “Terminating my spark.”

Arcee looks at him in disbelief, “You are joking,” she states flatly.

“Not at all,” he answers, “The scout told me himself. I decided it was worth a try.” His red optics fall back onto the sparklings before he stands up, “Primus is a master of second chances. Just look at them and tell be he did not give Breakdown and Cliffjumper another chance at life. Maybe He can give me one as well, or at the very least, make the rest of this one much more peaceful.” With that he turns and exits the cave walking southeast. 

A blue circle glowed close by, to the untrained eye it would appear as nothing more then that, a blue circle marking a giant hole, lined with razors leading into the depths of the planet. But all of Cybertron knows better. This was no hole. No, this was the Well of Allsparks, here all life emerges, and one day returns. 

Alone, Galvatron marches to the opening then kneels at the edge, gazing down into the planet's very core, “Primus! Hear my plea. I, Galvatron, kneel to you and bow my head. I beg of you, forgive the sins I have committed against you, my brethren, and my home. Forgive the sins that I, as Megatronus committed, robbing life in the name of sport! Forgive the sins that I, as Megatron, committed, leading countless lives down a warpath to destruction. Forgive me for off-lining your sparklings and my brothers. Those who pledged their loyalty to me, I cut down many, forgive me. I was blind and foolish. It took punishment worse then death, a brief time captured by your brother, Unicron, for me to realize how foolish and power hungry I became. Primus who watches all, I wish only to recharge peacefully once again. Remove these sins from me so that I may do so.” He closes his optics and bows his head, “Until all are one, Primus, creator of life.”

A warming blue glow illuminates the Well of Allsparks, bathing the worn mech in its light. The bellows of 'murderer', 'tyrant', and 'traitor' began to ebb from his mind leaving Galvatron at peace, at long last. Galvatron opens his optics and gazes into the depths of the warm blue light, “Thank you.”

Timidly, Arcee walks up behind him and sits down next to him, swinging her slender legs over the edge, “Strange isn't. How this light feels so warm, and removes all your worries.”

“Indeed,” Galvatron answers joining her in a sitting position as well, letting his legs hang over the side as well, “You know you are safe, and welcomed here. Whenever this blue light is shining, it is almost as if....” he trails off looking for a good example.

“As if Optimus is right beside you, and you know everything is going to be alright,” Arcee finishes.

Galvatron looks to her to into the Well, “Yes... I got a similar feeling after he freed me of my curse.” He smiles then turns to her again, “I thought you were going to take the sparklings back to Iacon. You were so adamant about it before.”

“What, and ruin the trip?” she answers returning the smile then gazes into the Well. They share a moment of silence before Arcee places one slender servo over Galvatron's large gnarled servo, “Feeling any better?”

He looks down to her servo then to her blue optics, at long last they cast a him a welcoming look, “Better.”

“Whoa!” Cliffjack suddenly appears between them, “It's huge!”

“By the Allspark!” Tracks shouts, shoving his way between them as well, “It goes on forever!”

Galvatron laughs, “Only to the very core, where the Allspark is.”

“So Optimus is down there also?” Tracks asks looking to the large mech. Galvatron nods and smiles as their faces light up.

“Hello Optimus Prime!” Cliffjack and Tracks call out together and waving.

Cliffjack then calls out, “You should come back some day Optimus! Just wait okay? We are going to make Cybertron better then ever!”

“Yeah!” Tracks calls out, “We'll make it amazing! And we'll get everyone to help!”

“Oh! Guardian!” CJ speaks looking at Arcee, “I know! I know! After we get Iacon rebuilt, we should go get the humans! We can show them Iacon! And then bring them here to say 'hi' to Optimus as well! Would they like that? Do you think?”

Arcee can't help but laugh, “I'm certain they we love to see it.”

“Hey! Cliffjack!” Tracks speaks up, “We know where the Well is, we can bring the others here also! They'll want to see it also!”

“Forget it,” Arcee and Galvatron answer in unison.

“Aww come on!” Cliffjack whines, “Why not?”

“They aren't old enough,” Arcee answers, “But, once they are your age, I'll see about bringing a small group of sparklings here.”

“With several Elders for sure,” Galvatron notes, “In order to keep them all safe.” The large mech then stands back up, “Come on now you two. We cannot linger here forever. We still have to build a grand city for the humans and Optimus Prime to see.”

“Okay, Galvatron!” the chirp in unison bouncing with excitement once more.  



End file.
